


Reinforcing the Rules

by PickleJuice99



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Light BDSM, Masturbation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Punishment, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 11:42:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16597196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PickleJuice99/pseuds/PickleJuice99
Summary: Baby knows the rules and knows there are consequences for breaking them. She doesn't like the punishment Sir chose for her, but is the alternative better?





	Reinforcing the Rules

It's been two days. Two days without my bedtime cuddles. Two days since my smart mouth cost me my favorite time of the day. I need to fix it. 

He's sitting in the chair, watching TV like nothing is wrong. I guess maybe to him nothing is wrong. 

“Sir?” Even to my ears my voice sounds small and hesitant. I try again, a little stronger. “Sir?”

He looks at me, curious. “Hi, Baby.” He smiles, then must notice my nerves. His brow crinkles. “What's wrong? Is everything alright?”

I have to fix it. I lick my lips and head into the room. “Sir, please, I know I made a mistake the other day, I spoke in haste. I am very sorry for what I said.”

He shifts in his chair a bit, looking at me more directly, his focus fully on me now. “I appreciate the apology, Baby, but you still broke the rules. There are consequences for your actions.”

I can't even look him in the eye. “Yes, Sir. But please, I miss my bedtime hug so much. Is there something else I could do, please? I'm not sure I can miss four more days.”

“You don't get to misbehave without a punishment. So, do you have another idea?” His raised eyebrow didn't exactly help me concentrate. 

“I'm not sure, Sir.” I bite my lip while I thought. “Perhaps a different punishment, one that doesn't last as long?”

He chuckled darkly. “Well, Baby, if your punishment is shorter, it's going to have to be harsher. Are you prepared for that? Are you willing to accept an alternate?”

“Um, maybe. What will it be?”

“Oh, Baby.” His voice was edged with teasing disappointment. “You know very well that's not how this works. Yes or no, do you want to change your punishment?”

I took a breath. I wanted my cuddles back but what would happen instead? But I started this. I had to see it through. “Yes, Sir. I'd like to change my punishment.” I sounded much more confident than I felt. 

“Well,” his grin is wicked and gives me chills, “this evening has taken an interesting turn. Come kneel by me on the floor while I finish this show. You may bring a pillow to kneel on.”

I pick up a pillow from the sofa and place it next to his chair, kneeling to face the television with him. I'm close enough he can touch me if he wishes, which I know is required. He smiles at me as he resumes watching his show, but says nothing. 

He simply watches, not speaking, not moving, giving no indication of what is coming. All I can do is wait quietly, my imagination my only distraction. I try to think of the possibilities. Will he ignore me all night? Tie me up and leave me alone? Torture me? Well, he already is torturing me. Waiting is pure agony. 

It is hard to remain still. My mind races with possibilities. I need to know. I need answers. But I can't ask. 

Suddenly his fingers slide into my hair and grip tightly, pulling my head back so I can see him. “You need to calm down, Baby. You're very tense. Why is that?”

He's kidding, right? “I'm nervous, Sir. I'm scared of what my punishment might be.”

“Sweetheart, that's kind of the point.” He lets go of his tight grip, but slides his fingers through my hair, stroking lightly as he finishes his show. After a couple of minutes the show ends and he shuts off the television. 

“Alright, Baby. It's time. Go to the bedroom, remove your clothes and sit on the edge of the bed.”

I nod and rise, my legs cramped slightly from being held so long in place. I shake them out gently and head to obey, walking slowly. I want it over, but I’m not sure I want whatever is coming. 

I complete my tasks and wait on the bed, listening to his movements. The sounds don't give much away as he moves through the kitchen, bathroom, down the hall. I hold my breath as he enters the bedroom. 

“You listened well, Baby. You can be such a good girl, usually are. That's why it's so hard when you're naughty.” He steps in front of me and reaches forward to stroke my cheek. “That's why it's necessary to remind you of the rules sometimes, remind you what behavior is acceptable.” 

He steps back slightly and removes the tee shirt he'd been lounging in, then reaches down to unbuckle his belt and slide it out of the loops. His face hardens slightly. “Stand, Baby.”

I rise, a little shaky, waiting for his next order. “Baby, your mistake was small, a few smart words that warranted a light punishment. But you didn't want to accept it.” He takes my hand and gently pulls me away from the bed. “The point of a punishment is to be unpleasant enough to remind you to behave, but not too harsh for the transgression. That was what we had.”

He starts walking around me. “Now you've changed it.” He stops behind me and slowly, lightly trails a finger up my spine. “You've rejected your punishment that fit the crime, and that in itself warrants admonishment.” He reaches the top and slides his fingers into my hair, gripping tightly and pulling my head back hard so he can growl into my ear. “Now your punishment will reflect both of your mistakes. Do you understand this?”

Nerves, passion, fear and desire all shoot through my body. I can't nod my head. I have to answer, to speak. “Yes.” It comes out more a squeak than a word, and he tugs my hair enough to sting. 

“Try again, Baby.”

“Yes, Sir,” I say quickly, firmly. 

“Good.” He lets go and continues walking. “Turn around and bend over the bed.” I do as I’m told, leaning my torso on the bed, rear in the air. He steps forward, puts his hand on my ass and pushes down lightly while kicking my feet wider. 

“Just like that, Baby. Don't move. I'll be back in a minute.” He walks away leaving me on display. I hear him in the bathroom looking for something, opening and closing drawers. After a moment his footsteps draw close again and he stands where I can see him. He holds a wooden hairbrush. 

“This will hurt, Baby. It is a punishment. But if it becomes too much, you will use your safe word. Do you understand?” 

He wants words. “Yes, Sir.” My weight shifts from one foot to the other. I can't get comfortable, can't stand still. 

“Good.” He moves behind me where I can no longer see him. “There will be 20 strokes. You will count each one. Those are the only words you are allowed to say unless I ask you a direct question or you need to use your safe word. Do you understand this? You may answer.”

“Yes, Sir. I am ready.”

“Baby, we start when I say.” He runs a free hand over my ass, gently gliding over my skin. The touch is soothing, but he's just teasing me, stretching the anticipation. 

There's a loud smack and I jerk forward as pain spreads across one cheek. It's not bad, but it stings. I remember the rules. “One,” I squeeze out. Four more strikes come quickly, hard enough to leave a mark, but not last. I count them out. 

He pauses for a moment and rubs my pink skin. “I love turning your ass red, Baby. I love the way you move, the way you squirm and twist. The sounds you make are exquisite.”

Three more hits, counted out. They are a little harder, my skin probably much closer to red now. It's harder for me to limit my words other than the count. But a few whimpers escape. Two more swats. The sensations are blending together and a tear falls from my eye. Half way done. 

“You're enjoying this, Baby. Your hips are moving, trying to find something to go in that pussy. Do you want me to fuck you when we're done?”

That's a question. I'm allowed to answer a direct question. “Yes, Sir.” My voice is already wrecked. I hadn't realized it, but he's right. The pain, the sensation, is turning me on. I want him inside me. 

I feel his hips press against my backside, and there's no mistaking the hard form pushing against my ass, the fabric of his pants rubbing my sensitive skin. “Do you feel it, Baby? Feel how much you're turning me on with your pretty little cries?”

“Yes, Sir. Please, Sir.”

“We have to finish the task at hand, Baby.” He pulls away, and I miss the contact. Two more hits come quickly. “Eleven, twelve.” His finger runs up my inner thigh. I realize my leg is wet. 

“You love this, don't you? Not much of a punishment if you're dripping like this. I'll have to modify things a little.”

Another hit, another cry escapes my lips. “Thirteen.” Two more, and more tears flow. “Fourteen, fifteen.” Through the haze I hear a zipper undone and fabric rustle and a light groan. 

Three more hits. I can barely get the words out as I count. “Your ass is such a pretty red, Baby. You'll feel this punishment tomorrow. And I'm going to enjoy it tonight.” Something warm and hard presses between my legs. He's pulled out his cock, ready to fuck me. Just two more hits.

Smack! I can't hold back the whimper. “Nineteen.” His cock is back, pushing between my legs, sliding against my pussy but not entering. He pulls back and finishes off the blows. “Twenty.” It's over, the punishment is done and I can talk. “Please, Sir. Please fuck me. I need you so bad.”

One of his hands soothes my abused skin, while I can hear the other hand working his cock. Why isn't he using me instead of his hand? 

“No, Baby. You're being punished. You don't get a reward, which is what my cock would be. Me fucking you now won't reinforce the lesson.” I can hear his skin on skin, his breathing ragged. 

“But just because you were naughty doesn't mean I can't have some fun. You got me so worked up, so hard for you. I'm going to come all over this pretty little red ass of yours, cover it in cum.” He's speeding up, his hand flying. I can feel my own juices on my thighs. 

“Fuck, Baby. You're going to look so good with those white stripes over this red. Do you want that? Want me to cover you in my cum?”

“Yes, Sir. Please. Please come on my ass. I want it.”

“Ugh, Baby. Fuck!” I feel his cum hit my ass. The warm seed actually cools my hot skin. I push back to rub my ass against him. 

Suddenly his hand grips my hair and pulls me up and back against him, my head tipped back on his shoulder. “You did so well, Baby,” he growls into my ear. “Took your punishment so well. You don't get to come tonight, that's the last part of your punishment. But you were such a good girl.” He nibbles my ear. “Lay down, I'm going to get supplies to clean you up.”

He lets go of my hair and eases me forward again to lie on my stomach. I hear the water running in the bathroom, and a minute later a warm cloth cleans my skin. It is followed by soothing lotion on my red skin, easing the burn. 

When he’s done he sets the supplies aside and pulls the blanket up to cover us both. I snuggle into his side to enjoy my cuddles I'd earned back. Definitely worth it.


End file.
